Tn9 is a transposable element, derived from a resistance transfer factor, which has the structure IS1-cat-IS1. We have shown that the directly repeated IS1 elements alone are responsible for Tn9 transposition. Recently, a mutant Tn9 has been isolated which transposes at 100-1000 times the normal frequency. The basis for this is being investigated.